Circunvoluciones
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Tus manos se mueven inconscientemente, igual que tus labios. ¿Cuál hemisferio controla eso, Spencer? Esos movimientos erráticos e inconscientes que te vuelven borroso e inestable al contacto femenino de mi dedos. ¿Cuál? ReidXAustin


Mi segundo fic de Criminal Minds!

Un Spencer un tanto diferente, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Como siempre nada me pertenece.**

**Circunvoluciones.**

- Eres hermosa.

¿Es acaso eso lo qué dices? Eso que tus ojos dicen aunque tu boca no pueda hablar. Porque se abren, quizás demasiado, mientras mi cuerpo semi-desnudo se expone ante ti. Y me siento sonrojar, como cuando era algo menos que una adolescente; sonrojar.

- Lo eres.

Me acerco a ti, solamente en ropa interior y una blusa vaporosa que no evita el calor. Tiemblas un poco al sentir mi piel rozar tu cuello y desvías tu mirada, como un niño. Y me siento un tanto perversa, sí, perversa, al deshacer el nudo de tu corbata azul marino para liberarte un poco.

- ¿Qué haces?

Tus manos se mueven inconscientemente, igual que tus labios. ¿Cuál hemisferio controla eso, Spencer? Esos movimientos erráticos e inconscientes que te vuelven borroso e inestable al contacto femenino de mi dedos. ¿Cuál?

- Vamos.- Te susurro al oído, jalándote un poco hacia mí. Eres un tanto retraído, Spencer; y, aunque creo que lo sabes, me encanta.

Mi boca cambia de posición para darte un beso excesivamente cerca de las comisuras de los labios. Un milímetro o menos de distancia, y sonríes. Sonríes, respondiendo al estímulo como habría previsto. ¿Cuál circunvolución manejará ese manojo de músculos en que se vuelve tu sonrisa?

- Pero...

Desabrocho los botones de tu camisa, lentamente, mientras te miro pasar saliva, acalorado. Deshecho, desarmado. ¿Cómo te comportarás ahora, Spencer? Ahora que las estadísticas no pueden decirte qué hacer, ahora que no hay un patrón establecido. ¿Cómo?

Llego al penúltimo botón y tu cierras los ojos, los aprietas. Pareciera que no deseas esto, para alguien extraño; pero yo te conozco mucho, en demasía. ¿Cómo borrarías las memorias que se han quedado grabadas entre los zurcos de la mente? ¿Podrías? ¿Lo harías?

- Bésame.

Y lo haces, te agachas un poco, no mucho y me besas. Besos con sabor a café y miel. Dulces, amargos, contradictorios. ¿Cómo defines el sabor de algo tan diferente como eres tú? Me besas y ahora deslizar tus dedos, demasiado largos, demasiado finos, bajo la suave y transparente tela que quiere cubrirme pero se queda en el intento.

Me contraigo en un acto de sorpresa, al sentir tu tacto frío por mi espina dorsal. ¿Será una respuesta normal? ¿Será que piensas ahora en los nervios que has tocado? ¿Será? Tus movimientos se detienen un poco al temer hacerme daño, pero no lo harías, lo sabes.

- Te...

Susurras palabras entre mis labios, ahogándote sin aire, aún con los ojos cerrados, como si estuvieras pensando en resolver el acertijo. Ese acertijo que es hacer el amor. Te ayudo un poco más, con el cinto que se afloja y el pantalón que se desliza por las piernas blancas y delgadas que posees.

Tus manos suben, inexpertas y frágiles, como ningunas otras que hayan pasado por ahí. Únicas, cómo tú. Pensantes, curiosas, sobre las curvas y bajo ellas; por la línea del cuello y hasta la mandíbula. Tus ojos cerrados, tu atención puesta en cada marca de mi piel. Frías yemas que me estremecen al contacto.

- Te amo.

Dices, besándome nuevamente, acariciando mi vientre y oliendo mi cabello.

- Te amo.

Dices cuando se te acelera el pulso y el calor empieza a emanar por ti, gotas corriendo por tu torso desnudo y tu boca que apresa la mía sin dejarme opción a escapar.

- Te amo.

Dices cuando te pones en pie y, sin darme cuenta, lo hago yo también. Y me cargas, con extraña fuerza para ti, los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre mi espalda; hasta chocar contra la pared y hacer vibrar el edificio. ¿Pensarás aún en la acción neuroquímica que define al amor, Spencer? ¿Podrías hablarme de los neurotransmisores que generan la emoción que choca contra tu garganta? ¿Podrías?

- Te amo.

Dices, mientras un suspiro se ahoga en mis labios y las lágrimas corren sin darme cuenta por mis mejillas. ¿Qué has hecho de mí, Spencer?

- Te amo.

Repites, en un susurro, cuando abres los ojos y me das esa mirada, que no tiene nada de dulce ni tierna, ni inexperta ni nada. Me miras, sonriendo con los orbes castaños que se entrecierran en un gesto de malicia.

Y yo, yo no puedo hacer nada más que creerte.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Y si tienen algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.

Saludos =)


End file.
